


In the midst of shadows.

by Kaorukeehl



Series: In The Midst Of War [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Breeding, Death, Family, Fights, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Peace, Pregnancy, Reborn - Freeform, Sacrafice, Sex, Slight torture, Spirits, Suspense, Violence, ghost - Freeform, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Peace has been made so the two groups, Nightmares group and Dreams group, do their best to keep said peace going between them. Finding things for them to do now that they don't have to fight. However things can turn around to cause some new problems that could result in a new war starting. Events that cause a stir of trouble that involve both of the groups. Can they stop this before the new war is started? Or will they be thrown back into a war that they've tried to avoid?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: In The Midst Of War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter one:

Things have changed so much.

The war has been ended and now those who fought in it have decided to try a peaceful life.

Nightmare and Dream shared their homes locations. So they can visit each other. Finding that both homes look relatively normal. 

The two sides trying their best to not start any fights. They have come to an agreement on the rules of the peace together. They did this so that both sides felt validated. They really took their time with it. They also took some time to relax, or even to just get used to hanging around with their ex-enemies. 

Nightmare is sitting on a wooden chair by the window. He has a scowl on his face as he stares out the window. He has his elbow on the window sill with his hand resting on his jawline. He sighs heavily as he closes his eye feeling a hand on his shoulder. 

"Nightmare. What's on your mind?" Killer inquires staying by the others side. He is careful of the wiggling tentacles. He knows that things have slowed down from them being so busy; thus letting them actually have time to just let their minds wander. 

Nightmare opens his eye still staring out the window. "This peace I swear is so stupid. Even if we have our reasons for accepting it."

Killer turns to look out the window as well though doesn't move from his position. "This peace wasn't the thought of way it would end. It did happen though. So I guess all that is left to do is try to just adapt to it." He turns back to the other when he hears said other speak. 

"I wanna kill something." Nightmare slightly growls, and Killer can see the tension in his eye that slightly narrows. 

"I know." Killer sits down on Nightmares leg. He quickly feels the other out his arm around him. He smiles softly at this. "I do too." He sees his mate turn to look at him. He makes sure that Nightmare sees his honesty in his features. "We're just stuck in that we'll have to find another outlet for this need."

Nightmare shifts so he's away from the window, with both arms around Killer. "There has to be a world that we just haven't found yet. Something that will allow us to kill. And not be punished for it."

"Dad!"

The two turn to see their son Eclipse standing kind of behind them. 

"Eclipse. You're back." Killer greets with a smile to his son. "Did you have fun with your cousin Clarity?"

"Yes mom. We went to a world with a mall." Eclipse pauses and shakes his head, eyes closed, before he opens his eyes looking more serious. "Never mind that. You know we're great friends. Dad the war is over and peace is back. Why must you want to go out and kill? Surely it'd break the peace."

"The peace takes all the fun out of things." Nightmare slightly turns away. "Son. Killing is a big thing for us. You can't just expect us to throw out all those years because of peace."

"Your fathers right." Killer admits as he watches his son. "Killing is just what we crave. After years of taking enjoyment from it well it just sticks."

Eclipse sighs heavily after taking in a big inhale. "Okay. Look. Why don't you try out a new hobby? Maybe something you can take your anger or frustration out on?"

Nightmare slightly turns back to his grown up child. "And what kind of things are there to do that involve that?"

"Well you could help in volunteer construction in some worlds. Maybe going traveling to check out the worlds. See what things are like with the peace going on. This could also add to doing physical activity. There are other ways to do this as well. You just gotta try something until you figure it out. Plus exploring this is the fun of peace. You don't have to worry about if you're found by an enemy." Eclipse is really hoping that he is reaching his parents. He doesn't want something to happen to them. He knows that something definitely will happen if the peace is broken by them. He listens to his parents responses slightly holding his breath.

"Most of them sound dumb." Nightmare tells Eclipse. His eye is uncertain about some things suggested. 

"It's wonderful that you're trying to help." Killer begins as he is smiling a little at his son. "We'll take your suggestion into consideration."

"I would try to help you two get started, but I can't. I promised that I'd watch Axe." Eclipse explains bringing up the baby of Dust and Blood. "Just think about it. I'm sure you'll find something you like. Maybe even more than one thing." He heads off to go to check on Axe who is in Dusts room currently. 

Killer snuggles against Nightmare nuzzling his cheek. "No matter what happens I'm with you." 

A smile appears on Nightmares face. "Thank you my love." He turns his head sharing a loving kiss with the other. He isn't sure what is going to happen. He at least knows that he will still have his beloved mate at his side through it all. He isn't sure if he can keep this desire to watch another die by his own hands, or tentacles, hidden away inside of himself. 

Blue opens the portal heading out to Mythtale. He glances around once there then heads off. He starts to head to Muffets place first to see if the one he is looking for is there. He arrives and peers into what he can see. He doesn't notice any sign of who he is looking for.

"Looking for something?" The sudden voice from behind makes Blue jump then spin around. Mythtale Underswap Papyrus, Stretch, is standing there looking at Blue. He can see the other frantically try to think of an excuse. "Since we had our little run in I noticed that you've been seemingly checking up on me." He stares with a serious gaze at the other who feels like his soul sunk. "I think we need to have a chat." He gently grabs the others wrist and leads him away. He takes him to a bench away from anyone else. He lets go then sits on the bench. 

Seeing no choice Blue joins him on the bench. His body tense as he fears the horrible things that'll be said to him for secretly watching the other. 

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you so interested in me?" Mythtale Stretch questions as he keeps his eyes on Blue. "I mean I know I'm handsome but clearly there's something else. I can see it on your face and in your eyes." 

Blue closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes halfway ready to tell the story. "I'm sorry. I know that I've violated your privacy." He begins as the other listens. "And I suppose that you do deserve the truth. You see it's because you are another version of someone I care about. You remind me of him. It is just the right amount where I can focus on the similarities, while being a bit grounded by the differences." He lets out a breath. "I can't be with the one I care so much about. I left our world without goodbye to fight in a war that ended in peace. I used my soul to create protection around my world. Though with a consequence that I can't go back because of it. And.... And he's dead...." He tries to hold back his tears. "He died and I wasn't there. I couldn't be there. I just wanted a piece of him back. And when I saw you it helped me a bit. Like you have exactly what I need. What I needed to help me with my brothers death." He shifts where he is sitting. "It's up to you if you believe me or not. Even what you are going to do now."

"Actually I believe you." Mythtale Stretch admits in which Blue looks to him. "You look like my bro with some differences. Though... I just want to know... What did your brother die from?"

"Illness." Blue admits glancing down. "And all I could do was watch while holding the ball that leads to my home world." He blinks in surprise as he is pulled in close for a hug. He turns to the other with his soul beating hard in his chest.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Mythtale Stretch tells Blue with sympathy in his voice and gaze. "I can't imagine what it must feel like." He truly doesn't want to imagine the pain he'd have felt if he was in Blues shoes. He blinks as he gets an idea. "I bet you have things that you wish you could have said to him. Maybe I can help with that." He continues as Blue blinks curiously at him. "You can pretend I'm your brother, and you can get what you wish you could tell him off of your chest. I bet you'll feel a bit better afterwards." 

Blue thinks it over for a moment or two before responding as he comes to a conclusion. "I suppose you're right that it might help." He admits and notices the other shift ready for this. He hesitates unsure where to begin though the other is being patient in waiting. "Pappy... I'm really sorry for leaving the way that I did. I wish I could have told you so you hadn't been so worried about me. But I couldn't tell you because I had to keep you safe." He pauses for a moment before continuing with tears in his eyes. "I really care about you brother. I didn't want to see you get involved with this whole thing. I missed you so much and I wished I could visit you. I'm really sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most. That I wasn't there for you when you got sick. Please don't be made at me." He hardly notices the tears going down his face. "I love you so much. And I'm truly sorry for all the pain I put you through by leaving without a word." He lowers his head bringing a hand to his mouth to cover a sob. He feels an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him close. He lowers his hand and closes his crying eyes. He sniffles as he is cuddled by the other. 

"I doubt he's mad at you." Mythtale Stretch tells Blue with sympathy. "If he's like me as much as you say he is, then I know he's not mad. Just happy that you're alive."

"I miss him so much." Blue sobs staying close to the other Stretch, as his tears continue to flow. 

"I know." My tale Stretch hushes gently. "Perhaps your brother is nearby as a ghost watching you. Finally knowing where you went." 

Blue opens his eyes and looks up at the Mythtale monster as best as he can. "You really think so?" He sees the other give a nod of confirmation and he slightly glances down. He hopes that it is true because then maybe his Papyrus will have some peace. The idea of it warms his soul and makes him feel a bit better about the whole thing. He raises a hand and wipes away his tears. He does so as the two move out of the embrace. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem." Mythtale Stretch assures him smiling. 

"I'll see you around next time. Oh! Make sure you at least do one thing for me." Blue looks into the others eyes that stare back at him. "No matter what happens cherish and love your Sans until the end of your days. Pappy dying showed me that the best prize is someone you care for."

Mythtale Stretch smiles a little more. "I already plan to." He informs the other who's eyes shine with relief, his smile widens, and his face brightens a little. He knows that it has really touched the other that he's ahead of him on that. 

"I'll see you next time."

"See you again." Mythtale Stretch watches as Blue heads off through a portal that is made. He turns after the portal closes as someone approaches. "Hey there bro." He greets Mythtale Blue. 

"What was all that about if I may ask." Mythtale Blue questions looking at his brother who is still smiling. 

"It's not really all that much. That Sans lost his brother and I figured I'd talk to him about it. Help him out." Mythtale Stretch is quickly hugged.

Mythtale Blue has his wings out and spread. His arms wrapped around the others torso, and his happy expression is rather bright. "I'm so proud of you! Helping someone else out! How about we see if we can go get our own ingredients and make a special supper?" 

"Sounds good to me." Mythtale Stretch agrees getting to his feet. He follows after the other as they head off.


	2. Chapter two:

Little Axe has round eye sockets like his parents, red oval eye lights, and is wearing a blue onesie.

Eclipse smiles at the baby. "We'll have lots of fun Axe. While your parents are out." He tells the other who babbles a little. He turns away to check out what toys the child has to play with. He doesn't notice Axe turning to something invisible. 

Axe tilts his head at the invisible figure that he can see. 

Underlust Sans, Lust, blinks at Axe curious as the child tilts his head. "Can you see me?"

Axe babbles raising his head and reaching out towards Lust. 

Lust glances to Eclipse who is putting some toys on the floor by the box where it's stored. He turns back to Axe in which he crouches in front of him. "I guess you've got some kind of enhanced ability, since both your parents can see your moms brother." He offers a small smile to Axe. "As much as it's good to see your mother happy again... I must admit kid. I kinda wish I was your father." He can still remember the time where Dust was so miserable, distant and withdrawn. He couldn't stand seeing it though he couldn't do anything. 

At least Blood came along and changed things for the better. 

Axe reaches out towards Lust who moves a hand forward.

Lust puts one of their hands together making Axe grin.

The two turn when Eclipse speaks.

"What are you doing?" Eclipse is staring at Axe clearly unable to see Lust. He moves to pick up the baby who turns to Lust again.

Lust gets to his feet and he moves away from the two.

Axe whines and reaches for Lust not understanding why he can't play with him. 

"You're being silly." Eclipse places Axe down, unintentionally blocking the child's view of Lust. "I guess I did hear kids have big imaginations." He shrugs it off only to grab some of the toys.

Getting distracted with new playtime Axe focuses on the toys. He explores them checking out animals, rolling cars around, and even putting them together to play with at once. He is a little young so he mostly waves them around or hits toys together. 

Eclipse tries to show him how the animals walk. He hopes that seeing the movement will help the child remember it better.

Axe watches the movements of the two animals with curiosity.

Lust sits down by the wall watching on as the two play together. He knows Eclipse doesn't want to hurt Axe though he just feels better to watch them. He does feel a bit protective of Axe after all. 

Nightmare and Killer walk along in a world that they didn't destroy. They are going along a dirt sidewalk at a park. Nightmare has his hands stuffed into his pockets, while not minding at all that Killer has his arms around one of Nightmares own.

"This is kind of nice." Killer mentions glancing around at the blue sky and the green grass. 

"I guess it's okay." Nightmare shrugs causing Killer to turn back to him. He slightly turns to him looking at his mates face. "I mean I have you with me." He watches Killer blush and smile. "It just feels a bit wrong to be out here and not even so much as planning to kill anyone." He glances to a group of monsters and humans having a picnic. 

"It is kind of weird." Killer admits in agreement glancing to the group as they walk past. "Maybe were just supposed to get used to it." 

Nightmare snorts at the very idea and looks to Killer who stares back. "As if. It's been at least long enough for Axe to here, and be able to be away from his mother. There's no way we can just suddenly get used to it." He turns to stare straight ahead with a serious look. "I've been doing my best to tolerate it. However it just never feels right. As if I have to hide myself all for this stupid peace." 

Killer leans against his mate closing his eyes softly. "I wish I could say the words Let's kill something together love."

"I wish for that too."

The two pause, Killer pausing and opening his eyes when Nightmare pauses, seeing a man stumbling around up ahead. They watch the man move towards others threateningly as the others just try to avoid him. They glance at each other and seem to share the same thought.

Surely it's not breaking the peace if the opponent wanted a fight.

The two turn back just in time to see the man stumbling towards them. They wait seeing his sway side to side before getting forward momentum again. 

The man finally reaches them and his entire being has the deep stench of alcohol. "What'reyoulookingat? Freaks!" He slurs his words still swaying despite just standing in front of them. 

Nightmares visible eye narrows and he takes a step forward with Killer letting go of him. "What did you just call me and my mate!?!" He demands loudly wanting others to watch this man get hurt. 

"Youheardme." The man responds swinging an arm briefly at Nightmare. "Youalljustfreaks. Withyourstupid-" He is cut off as Nightmare throws the first punch. He is hit right in the face knocking him to the ground.

Nightmare doesn't notice the shocked gasps of others around them. He smiles as doing that punch just felt so good. He looks to the man who is trying to figure out how to stand up again. He needs more! "No one calls me or my mate Freaks." He warns then kicks the man in the stomach. "No one!" 

Killer heads over and is about to say something to Nightmare... Only to see the man getting to his hands and knees trying to move for Nightmare. He leaps onto the clearly drunk man slamming him to the ground giving him a scrape on his chin. He raises a fist and slams it down onto the mans face hard. 

The mans face is sent back down to the ground from the blow. He grunts as Killer joins in and kicks him in the stomach.

Killer hadn't been able to hold back and wanted in on this. "Ha! You're such a loser! Now it's you who is the freak!" He chuckles at the man they've gone after. 

The man shifts only to groan in pain and be unable to get up.

Nightmare spins around smacking someone's hand away when someone tries to intervene.

Killer turns noticing that others have approached them. He sees that Nightmare is about attack someone else. He heads over placing a hand on his mates shoulder.

Nightmare turns with a growl only to stop and soften at seeing Killer. 

Killer doesn't even flinch at the growl knowing that the other didn't mean it. "Come on. Let's just go."

Nightmare glances around seeing others ready to jump in if needed. "Fine." He grumbles in agreement and the two leave the scene. He wraps his arm around Killer protectively and keeps him close. He opens a portal after they turn a corner in which they head through said portal. "Dumb humans." 

"They can be pretty dumb." Killer agrees with a shrug only to be surprised when Nightmare turns around. He finds himself in a kiss with his mate which he is all too happy to return. 

After a few moments the two pull away from each other staring at each other blushing. 

"I love you." Nightmare tells Killer who smiles wider.

"I love you too." Killer shares another kiss with Nightmare though this one is quicker. "Where shall we go now?"

"Let's just go home." Nightmare then winks at Killer making the other blush.

"Okay!" Killer agrees quickly and follows after Nightmare as they head home. He lets his mate take his hand and lead him to their bedroom. He is shoved onto the bed and kissed. He kisses back spreading his legs for his top. 

Their tongues meet and wrap around each other in a lustful dance. Their bodies pressing against one another as they move together. 

After a few moments Nightmare pulls away and suddenly gets up.

"Night?" Killer slightly sits up seeing the other go towards the door. He blushes harder than he already is as his mate closes and locks the door.

Nightmare glances back at Killer with a face that anyone can tell says 'I'm gonna fucking wreck you.' He heads back over and uses his tentacles to put Killer so his head is on a pillow. He strips down as does the other who watches him while doing so. His cock is hard and he climbs onto the bed to once more hover over Killer. He is between the others legs and leans down kissing him.

Killer makes pleased happy sounds in the kiss grinding his pussy against the others cock. He moans at the rubbing and also enjoys the sounds the other is making. He breaks the kiss and despite having no eye lights he stares at his mate lustfully. "Take me Nightmare!" He pleads to the other who chuckles a little.

"Gladly." Nightmare leans back a bit then shifts Killers hips into position. He thrusts into his lover causing them both to moan. He keeps going until his whole length is inside him.

Killer moans out as the rush of pleasure goes through his body at having the other inside of him. "Oh! Oh Nightmare!" He moans more as the goopy black skeleton begins thrusting.

"Yeah? You like that baby?" Nightmare questions with a slight growl in his voice. He picks up the pace getting even more delicious moans out of his beloved. "Ah. You feel so good darling."

"Y-You too!" Killer manages to respond between moans. He blinks at Nightmare with a pleasured loving look plastered on his face. He is about to move with his lover when the other leans over him. He can feel that his love doesn't skip a beat in his thrusting as he does so. He gets kissed on his forehead which makes him want to giggle though it comes out as a moan. 

Nightmare thrusts harder rocking the bed with his roughness, as Killer enjoys every second of it all. He soaks in all the wonderful noises that the other is making as he rams his cock into him. "You sound so good." He moves just enough to start a heavy make out session with the other.

Killer moans and pants into the kiss, as he lets Nightmares tongue push his own back in dominance. He lays limp beneath him, except for his legs that are wrapped around his lovers waist, as a sign of submission.

Nightmare breaks the kiss with a slight growl sounding pleased and oh so sexy. He keeps on pounding into the other. "You're so beautiful Killer." He licks his teeth and grins at his love. "Especially like this. Naked. Taking my cock like a good slut." He kisses both of Killers cheeks feeling the warmth of his blush. He looks into the others black eyes. "How you're blushing so hard and pretty just for me."

"Nightmare..." Killer says a little softly then closes his eyes as his hips begin to twitch.

"Oh?" Nightmare questions playfully slightly sitting up to glance slightly to the side, towards where his cock is fucking his mate. "Are you getting close?" He questions before turning back to his mates face seeing a nod. "Good." He leans down only to begin licking the others neck.

Killer cries out in pleasure arching his back. He tilts his head back to give Nightmare more room. His hips twitching gets worse as the other starts to nibble on his neck. "Nightmare! Nightmare! Nightmare!" He calls out louder and louder with each repeat of the others name. He finally cries out very loudly in pleasure as Nightmare bites his neck hard, which also causes him to cum around the others cock. 

Nightmare thrusts as far into that soaked pussy as he can. He keeps his bite on his mate as he cums inside of him. His seeds covering the others insides gaining a small moan.

The two remain like that for a few moments before Nightmare pulls out. They had been trying to catch their breaths as they felt a little out of breath from it all. 

Nightmare lays next to Killer then pulls him close as his beloved snuggles into his chest. "Sleep well my darling." He watches over his mate as the other falls asleep. 

It's been sometime and Axe is a little older now. 

"Hey there what are you drawing?" Dust crouches by his son who is colouring on the floor. 

Axe raises the picture to show Dust who pauses at seeing it.


	3. Chapter three:

"Why... Why did you draw that?" Dust questions at seeing what must be a grassy area, seen by the scribbles of green, and two figures standing. 

The figure have their arms and legs spread open in usual child drawing way. Their arms and legs are like sticks, but what really got Dust is that the bigger figure seems to have a purple and blue clothing item.

Just like Lusts vest.

Though due to it being a child drawing it could be different it's hard to tell.

"Fwiend!" Axe informs his mother who continues to stare at the figure that looks a bit like Lust. 

Dusts eyes go dark as though a shadow has been cast over them. 

"Hey babe how's it going?" Blood pops inside of the room only to pause at getting no response. "Dust? Love are you okay?"

"Watch Axe please." Dust tells him as he dashed past his mate. His voice sounding emotionless and held back.

Blood turns watching Dust hurry off somewhere. He turns to Axe as the other has lowered the drawing confused. "Well... Whatever happened I guess your mom needs a moment." He sits down in front of the child who grabs some more crayons to begin colouring some more. He glances back to the way Dust left in as he is a bit concerned. Though he knows that Dust needs a moment so he should keep Axe a bit busy. He turns back to his son watching him just draw on a new piece of paper. 

Dust shuts the bedroom door to his room and slumps against the door. He slides down until he is sitting on the floor back to the door. He brings his knees up close and buried his head into his arms that are on his knees. 

"Brother." A voice speaks in which Dust slightly looks up to see his brother. He looks concerned as he stares and floats a little in front of Dust. "Are you okay?"

Dust sighs heavily then slightly raises his head away from his arms. "How does he know what he looks like!?" He questions his eyes slightly trembling and looking wild. "He never even met him! Blood didn't even meet him!" He brings his hands to either side of his skull. "What's it supposed to mean!? What's going on!?" He feels his brother put his floating hands on his arms.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Dust Papyrus tries to suggest, wanting to be able to help his brother feel better. "Kids have wild imaginations. Maybe he made up someone who looks like him."

Dust lowers his arms as the other let's go and he looks down. "If it is then what a crappy coincidence." He grumbles and despite his limitations Dust Papyrus does his best to hug him. 

"I know." Dust Papyrus assures his brother who hugs his head. He really does hope that it is a coincidence since he doesn't want his brother to hurt... To fall into a possible second downward spiral if somehow Lust really is hanging by Axe. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on his brother for now. 

Surely it must be a cruel coincidence... Right?

After a few moments Dust and Dust Papyrus pull away then look at each other.

"Thanks bro." Dust shifts and stands up feeling a little shaky at first.

"Anytime."

Dust heads over to the bed and sits down on it not yet feeling like going back. He needs a little more time. He tries to push the drawing out of his head and he flops backwards to lay on his back. His arms spread out to the sides resting on the bed with him. He stares at the ceiling with his brother remaining out of sight currently. He closes his eyes taking a few breaths to keep himself calm. 

Lust moves through the door easily as a ghost. He stops to stand to watch Dust for a few moments before he moves closer. "I'm sorry I upset you." He tries though there is no response not even from Dust Papyrus. "I wish I could talk to you..." He slightly turns away and gives a final look to Dust before leaving. He heads back to Axe who glances to him curious. He offers a smile and sits beside Blood. 

A little later Dust returns to where Axe and Blood are.

Blood looks to him concerned and Lust moves to distract Axe for a bit.

Dust sits down where Lust was not realizing that Axe turns to watch Lust. "Sorry about that."

"You okay?" Blood asks his mate who leans against him so he puts an arm around him. 

"I feel a little better." Dust admits to his mate. Staying close to him. "I'm sorry about worrying you. It's just that Axe drew a picture that had someone..." His head lowers. "Someone who looks like Lust..." He closes his eyes with a sigh. "Maybe my imagination is just being a bit too wild. He's never seen Lust. How would he know what he looks like?"

Blood sighs softly as his eyes fall to half open understanding now. He hugs Dust as close as he can without hurting him. "It's okay my dearest." He rubs his back gently. "It was probably just a coincidence."

Dust nods softly and snuggles into Bloods embrace.

Lust turns to glance to Dust and Blood. He does admit he is a little jealous, though at the same time is glad Dust has someone like Blood. He turns away then notices his brother appear.

"So this is where you went off to." Underlust Papyrus greets them turns as Axe reaches towards him.

"New fwiend!" Axe greets smiling at Underlust Papyrus.

"Wait. Can he see us!?!" Underlust Papyrus, Taffy, questions in surprise.

"Seems so." Lust confirms as Taffy crouches by Axe. "His name is Axe." He stays sitting where he is. "I guess it's because both of his parents can see my ex's brother. This little one must have gotten an enhanced version. That's my guess." 

"Wait!" Taffy turns noticing Dust and Blood cuddling. "Isn't that the ex that killed you!?" He growls only for his wrist to be grabbed. He turns to see his brother is the one who grabbed him.

"At the time their leader made him do it. Don't blame him." Lust tries to plead with his brother who huffs.

"I just can't believe he'd still do it." Taffy tells Lust as he is let go. He crosses his arms with a huff.

"Well either way I think I'm gonna hang around here for a bit." Lust admits in which Taffy looks to him with wide eyes. 

"But brother-" Taffy's protest is cut off by Lust.

"I know what happened. I just feel like I should be here. I want to help look out for little Axe here." Lust assures his brother who stares at him for a few moments before sighing.

"Okay. But be careful." 

"I will." 

The two turn as Dust picks Axe up. 

"I think it's time for your nap." Dust mentions and Axe lets out a small yawn. He carries the other away with Blood following.

"At least come back to the void for the dead for a little bit." Taffy requests of his brother who turns to smile at him. 

"Okay. For a little bit." 

The two head off vanishing from sight. 

Axe falls asleep with his mother rubbing his back. 

Dust and Blood leave the room making sure it's dark for their child to sleep. They share a quick kiss then smile to each other. 

"D-Damn you t-two love b-birds." A glitchy voice greets in which the two turn to him.

"Hey Error." Blood greets the other. "I thought that you were with Ink."

"I w-was. We j-just finished t-today." Error explains with a shrug.

"So when's the baby coming?" Dust teases gaining a glare from Error.

"I-Inkys not p-pregnant!" Error snaps at the other who laughs alongside his mate. 

"Just teasing you buddy." Blood laughs.

"What are you idiots doing!?" Nightmares stern tone snaps the three into silence. He stands tall staring at them.

"We put Axe to bed. And we were just teasing Error a little since he just got back from being with Ink." Dust quickly explains causing Nightmare to sigh. 

"Why don't you find something better to do?" Nightmare tells them then he heads off.

"I wonder when he's gonna blow." Blood questions as the three of them watch where Nightmare went off to in the house. 

"Hard to say. Even with this peace he's a ticking time bomb." Dust admits a little concerned. "And I think that Killer will be right behind him." 

"P-Probably at t-the same time." Error adds crossing his arms across his chest. "I-If Nightmare e-explodes hes p-probably taking K-Killer with him."

"True." Blood admits and turns to look to Dust. "Let's go relax so if Nightmare comes back he doesn't see us just standing in the hall."

"Sounds good." Dust heads off with Blood to the living room.

Error heads to his room shutting the door behind himself. 

A few days later...

Dust and Blood enter into the home of the good Sanss. 

Dust is carrying Axe.

Error hurries along behind them to see Ink again. 

"Hey you guys!" Blue greets smiling as Error goes right to Ink. "Awww! Axe is growing up so fast!" He moves closer to them.

"Here. Try holding him." Dust offers and shows Blue how to do so.

Blood watches this go on looking protective of his mate and child. 

Blues eyes shine as he holds the child who looks at him. He smiles as the child smiles at him. "Aww. He's so cute!" He chuckles a little as Axe slightly climbs him gripping his clothes to peer over his shoulder. "He definitely has the energy." He blinks seeing Axe reaching towards something over his shoulder. "What are you doing little Axe?" He questions the child.

"He probably sees something he likes." Blood shrugs his shoulders. "He hasn't been here in awhile. So things are newer to him."

"Oh right." Blue admits that it makes sense.

Underswap Papyrus, Stretch, blinks at Axe. He knows he's a ghost and after he went to the land of the dead he had found his brother. He's been watching over him since then. "Can you see me?" He questions the child who nods his head. "That's kind of cool." He stops as Blue lowers the child so he's no longer over his shoulder. 

"Well I bet he'll have lots of fun exploring!" Blue suggests then they turn hearing Clarity coming over.

"Aww." Clarity smiles at the child. "Look at him. He's getting so big."

"I'm super big! Axe throws his arms up making the others chuckle. 

"You sure are." Clarity gently rubs the top of Axes head making the child giggle. 

"Did Killer and Nightmare decide to not come?" Dream questions as he approaches with Cross walking along behind him.

"Yeah sorry." Blood confirms looking at Dream as Dust, Blue, and Clarity sit on the floor to play with Axe. "I know we have the meetings where we go to each other's places to keep the peace. They just didn't want to come this time. Nightmare especially has been in a bit of a bad mood lately. So I guess it's better off this way." 

"That's okay." Dream does wish that they had come though he doesn't want to make his brother snap. "It's at least good to see most of you."

"How's living with the good Sanss?" Blood looks to Cross who shrugs.

"Not at all bad like you think." Cross tells his old teammate. "It's actually pretty nice here." He glances to Blue and admits that it is good to see him smiling. He hopes that it lasts for a bit. He turns back to Blood. "So Nightmare has been in a bad mood has he?" 

"Yup." Blood confirms to Cross. "Though Killers with him. I think that we both know if anyone can help him it's Killer." 

"That's true." Cross agrees with this. "Why don't you come help me bring out some snacks for everyone?"

"I guess I could." Blood follows after Cross into the kitchen with that. He admittedly does wanna see what snacks that they have this time.

Killer watches Nightmare pace the living room. He knows that it's just them as the others went to the meet up with the good Sanss. "Baby settle down a bit." He tries only to get a shake of the head from the other.

"I can't." Nightmare keeps up his pacing and he almost seems to be sharing harsh words in his head. "I need to kill something! That fight we had with that stupid fucker wasn't enough!" He glances down to his hands only to stop pacing as Killers hands come on top of them. He looks to his mate meeting the others eyes. 

"I know, my precious moonlight." Killer tells his mate who sighs heavily. "This peace is preventing us from doing anything though. We agreed to it remember?"

Nightmare huffs wishing he hadn't agreed so he could just kill something. He slightly glances away before an idea hits him. "I think I know something that can help us." He admits causing Killer to tilt his head.

"Well. The others are going to be distracted with the whole meet up. Even Eclipse just went to join them."

Killer blinks knowing where Nightmare is going with this.

"Let's kill someone while they're distracted."


	4. Chapter four:

Killer almost wants to protest knowing how much trouble with the others they'll be in. He stops himself as he thinks it over. He figures that the others really don't need to know. He and his mate can keep it a secret. He is sure that they know how to make sure that no one will catch on. "Okay. Let's do it." He agrees to the idea and Nightmare opens a portal.

The two head through it together and arrive at a world where monsters are still in the underground. 

"So. How shall we do this boss?" Killer glances to Nightmare who is smirking widely. 

"We need to get someone alone. Someone who it won't be suspicious when they're found dead." Nightmare tells the other. "Any thoughts my queen?" He looks to the other glad that they're in a spot in the woods where no one can hear. 

"How about someone suicidal?" Killer suggests turning to look back at his king. "Maybe someone who seems like someone who would do such a thing to others."

"That's a good idea." Nightmare nods his head in agreement with that. He then smirks as though an idea pops into his mind. "Let's go to the lab." He suggests looking pleased at his idea. "I do believe we'll find the perfect monster there." He decides that he'll explain further as the two head straight for the lab. He has to do it before they get close to anywhere where there is others. "From my analysis of the worlds it seems like the one in the lab is the best. Whoever is there in that world usually wouldn't come as a shock if they die."

"I agree with going after whoever is in the lab." Killer nods his head and the two duck down.

They peer past the tree they picked as a hiding spot.

Nightmare signals for Killer to follow which he does. He leads his mate along sneakily through town. He doesn't want to get seen by anyone after all. He knows it could be brought up then one of the others, who remain unaware at the hangout, might find out. He decides that he needs to hold Killer. He doesn't want something to happen. He also wants to get this done before the hang out ends. He wraps two of his tentacles around Killer picking him up off his feet. He soon has him safely and gently wrapped in the two tentacles. "Let's go."

"Okay boss." Killer agrees not even wiggling in the hold he's found himself in.

Nightmare makes sure that they keep a low profile as they make their way to the lab. He is glad that the others seem a bit more focused on their own day. He swears his soul is pounding in his chest so ready for this kill. He puts Killer down and they peer over a rock to the lab. "Okay. We just need to get in." He whispers to the other who nods his head. He looks around to try to figure out the best way to go about this. He thinks that he notices a camera at the front door. He turns away from it only to look to see a possible side entrance. 

Or emergency exit.

"The side." Nightmare nods his heady and the two sneak quietly towards it. He pulls it open finding it to be unlocked. He leads Killer inside shutting the door quietly.

Killer pulls out his knife and shares a quick nod with Nightmare. He takes the lead this time, and as they move further into the lab they hear a female voice. 

"O-Oh no... T-T-This isn't r-right. Maybe if I-I touch it u-up here...?" 

Killer and Nightmare press themselves against a wall that they peer around.

Standing there in dim lighting is an Alphys. She is shakily holding a piece of paper in hands. "W-Would it e-even sound c-convincing?" 

"Perfect timing." Nightmare whispers and signals to Killer to move through the darkness.

Killer nods and the two slink around in the dark to be on either side of this Alphys. 

"W-Well maybe it's a-as good as i-itll get." Alphys shifts and places the note on the floor. She turns and heads towards someplace. She doesn't get far as Nightmare quickly grabs her in his tentacles. She cries out in fear and tries to get free.

Killer rushes over and puts the blade to her throat from behind. His action makes her stop squirming at feeling the blade. "You try anything funny and we'll make sure that you regret it." He hisses at her in which Nightmare chuckles.

"W-W-What d-do y-y-you w-want?" Alphys questions stuttering in full terror, along with her terrified trembling, before going off on a ramble. "B-Because if i-its about y-your family t-that fell down. I w-was gonna say s-something I just h-had to f-find the right time a-and-"

"Shut up." Nightmare hisses in which the Alphys shuts her mouth with a small sound when it does so. "We don't care about that. We came looking for you. No one else."

At this Alphys makes a soft curious noise though doesn't get a chance to speak. 

"You were planning to off yourself weren't you?" Nightmare speaks again causing this Alphys to tremble even harder. He doesn't care she's almost cutting herself on Killers blade. He just smirks knowing that he hit it on the nose, that it was this Alphyss plan. "Well then why don't we help you out with that?" He glances to Killer and makes a soft sound.

Killer moves the blade away from this Alphyss neck.

Nightmare starts to wrap his tentacles tighter around where he has her. 

This Alphys is wrapped up on each wrist, ankles, and her waist. She cries out in pain though Nightmare doesn't stop until bones snap. She screams right after the crunch is heard. 

Nightmare tosses her to the ground hard knocking the breath out of her. He sneers at seeing her laying there whimpering and sobbing in pain plus fear. "What a sight. A true snivelling coward if I've ever seen one. And damn have I seen many."

"Oh please let me have a turn now." Killer slightly begs with excitement making Nightmare grin. 

"She's all yours in this moment my queen." Nightmare gives his go ahead. He sees this Alphys try to crawl away only to cry out in pain. He chuckles for a moment as she lays there like she just wants to be dead so it's over with. "Just keep to the timeframe that we have."

"Oh don't worry boss. I've got this." Killer confirms then he stabs the Alphys in the shoulder. He enjoys her cries of pain as repressed feelings of enjoyment wash over him. "Ah, it's been so long!" He purrs withdrawing his knife then slashes the back of her cheek. "I've forgotten how much fun this can be!" He puts the blade on one of her horns. He slashes it deep listening to her cries.

Nightmare crouches beside the Alphys then wraps his hands around her neck. He speaks over her attempts to gasp for air. "It's too bad we don't have all the time in the world." He mentions continuing to choke her. "So we can't do this too properly. At least your wish will be granted." He lets go of her just before she passes out. He steps back listening to the gasps and coughs of air she's taking. He brings a hand to his neck gaining Killers attention. He swipes his finger across his neck and Killer grins.

Killer speeds forward and slams the knife down stabbing this worlds Alphys who screams. He manages to slide the knife along cutting her open more. He stops as her body turns to dust. He shivers at the satisfaction that it brings to not just have seen a death, but to be the cause of it. He doesn't have to look to his mate to know that he is feeling the same rush that he is experiencing. 

"Well done." Nightmare opens the portal as Killer stands up fully. "Now let us go." He leads Killer through the portal taking them home. 

They pause for a moment listening for anyone. They don't hear anyone having come back yet. They head inside fully then head to take a shower together. They need to be both clean of what had just happened. They finish the shower and Nightmare heads to the kitchen while Killer plops down on the couch. 

Not long later Killer turns as a portal opens in which Blood, Axe, Dust and Error come through the portal. "Oh. Hey. Back already? Feels like you just left." He mentions casually to them as the portal closes.

"Actually it was a decent amount of time." Blood corrects him and Killer turns away.

"Whatever. I wasn't keeping track." Killer shrugs it off.

Axe heads off away giggling almost as if chasing something. He bumps into Nightmare who is coming from the kitchen at hearing the others are back.

Everyone looks to watch what is going to happen.

Blood and Dust ready to try to jump in if they have to.

Nightmare had stopped when Axe ran into him.

Axe landed on his butt and looks up at Nightmare. He remembers the discussion with his mom that he needs to respect this skeleton. "Oh. Sowwy Nightmare." He apologizes and gets up to his feet.

"Pay attention to where your going." Nightmare informs Axe and begins to walk around him before responding. "It's a very useful thing to know how to do." He walks off towards the others as the two parents look relieved. "How was it at their place?"

"It was nice." Dust tells Nightmare truly glad that Axe is okay. "Pretty casual. They can be really kind."

"Of course." Nightmare slightly snorts then joins Killer on the couch. He wraps an arm around him pulling his mate close. "Well you all might as well do whatever. I'm just glad I wasn't stuck going to that thing."

The others leave the room as Dust and Blood take Axe to his room, while Error heads to the kitchen. 

Nightmare and Killer share a look with one another only to giggle softly. They calm themselves down and Killer snuggles into the other.


	5. Chapter five:

Axe hums to himself as he plays in the living room. He's alone right now. He looks up noticing a familiar figure approach him. "Hello fwiend!" He greets Lust who smiles in greeting to him. 

"How are you doing Axe?" Lust sits down by the child. He is smiling at the other.

"Im good. I got to go to the other house." Axe tells Lust who tilts his head.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Daddy said that they used to me enemies. Now fwiends!"

"That's great!" Lust nods to this as he had heard some talk about the peace that was made. 

Axe nods his head. "It's nice."

"Who are you talking to?"

The two turn to see Dust and Blood walking into the living room together.

"My fwiend!" Axe exclaims then gestures to Lust causing his parents to frown in confusion.

"Honey there's no one there." Dust informs Axe who leaps to his feet.

"Yes he is!" Axe protests and Lust gets to his feet.

"Axe, it's okay." Lust starts to reach towards the child, only to pause when said child closes his eyes tense.

"What are you doing?" Dust is just as confused at the other two.

Axe makes a concentrated noise clearly trying something, in the hopes that his parents will end up believing him. 

Suddenly Dust and Blood gasp standing frozen in shock.

Axe cracks an eye open and sees his parents shocked faces looking at Lust. He grins loosing his concentration. "Yay! I did it!" He then blinks as his parents glance around confused as if wondering where Lust went. "Oh. Oops." He realizes that Lust must have vanished from their sight. 

Even though the other is still right there. 

Dust begins shaking and Blood notices quickly hugging him. 

"Can.... Can you do that again?" Lust requests to Axe who nods his head with determination. 

Axe closes his eyes concentrating once more like he did before.

Lust turns to look at Dust and Blood who seem to have noticed him again. He offers them a smile of greeting. "Hey Dust. Nice to meet you Blood." 

"L-L-Lust!?!" Dust questions in pure shock.

Blood looks over Lust realizing who he is after hearing his name being spoken.

Dust moves away from Blood and takes a step back. He is shaking so bad that his bones can be heard rattling. His eyes starting to water with tears.

Lust worriedly moves closer to Dust. "Hey. It's okay. Dust it's okay. I'm so sorry for what happened." 

"Y-You shouldn't apologize! It wasn't your fault! I was the one that killed you! Oh God I was so horrible to you!" Dust finds tears streaming down his face. He tries to take a breath only to find that he sobs instead.

Lust hugs him worried for the other. "I don't blame you Dusty. I never did. I know that it was probably Nightmare that made you do it."

"B-But I still did it." Dust tries to protest before he finds himself being thrown into a fit of sobs.

"It's in the past." Lust assures him then pulls away enough to look to the others face. "And I do forgive you for what happened. You've also made a good life for yourself. You have a wonderful mate and kid." He glances to Blood who is watching the two of them. "I must admit that I am glad that he has someone as good as you for him." He tells the other. "And even though I thought I'd help watch over Axe I won't get in your way at all." He adds wanting to make sure that Blood understands that he has no intentions of trying to get Dust back.

Blood nods his head appreciatively. "It's good to meet you." He adds as Dust wipes his eyes trying to stop his crying. 

Lust smiles then turns back to Dust. "It'll be okay." He assures him and meets the eyes of his ex. "I am proud of the life that you've made for yourself."

"I'm just really sorry for what I did to you." Dust tells him and Lust lets him get what he needs to off of his chest. "I know it was a horrible thing to do you. First you lost your world and everyone you cared about. Then I up and torture you to death. You didn't deserve any of it. I'm so sorry. I feel horrible." He sobs to his former lover. 

"Shh. It's okay." Lust strokes Dusts skull. "I really do forgive you. Plus look at all that's happened. You have a great family and some very nice peace. You've made life great for yourself and those that you care about."

"T-Thank you." 

Lust takes a few steps away. He glances to Axe. He doesn't want to stress the poor kid out too much. "Thank you for letting us talk." He tells the child who breaks his concentration with a slight gasp. 

"Welcome!" Axe responds to Lust who then turns to look back to Dust. 

"See you." Lust tells Dust as he begins to fade from sight for Dust and Blood. He does still plan to keep an eye on them though he is relieved he was able to speak to Dust. 

"Bye Lust." Dust responds slightly lowering his head as he watches his ex disappear he turns to Blood when the other wraps an arm around him. He leans into his lovers embrace and closes his eyes with a slight sniffle. He opens his eyes as even Axe comes over hugging his parents. He brings his son up so he can properly join the hug.

"A very wonderful and happy family." Lust mentions to himself smiling as he watches on. He doesn't mind letting them have their time. He turns away wondering if he should go see his brother. 

Error and Ink stare up at the sky as they are on a hill in one world on the surface. They are sitting close together on the hill. 

"Hey... Error?"

"Y-Yeah?" Error turns to look at Ink meeting his eyes. 

"Do..." Ink shifts as though nervous or shy. His face gains a rainbow blush and he slightly glances away. "Do you think we should have a kid?" He slightly mumbles though Error manages to hear him clearly.

Error thinks on it for a moment then nuzzles his mate. "Do you really think we're ready for such a responsibility? Helping with our teammates kids is one thing. Having a child of our own is another." 

"I know." Ink tells his mate placing a small kiss on his cheek, then he pulls away to look to his eyes. "And I kinda want to start a family with you." He admits looking hopeful at the other. "But we don't have to if you're not ready." He is quickly silenced by a kiss from the other.

They break apart and look at each other lovingly.

"I'd l-like to s-start a f-family with you t-too my dear Inky." Error tells Ink who smiles at him. He moves over top of him pushing him down to lay on his back. He shifts between Inks legs as they begin a heated make out session. 

Ink lets out a soft pleased sound as Errors hands begin to feel him up. He brings his hands down along Errors ribs, before pushing his hands under the others shirt. He does shift to help his mate get him undressed; even as they need to break their kiss to do so. His clothes are tossed to the side for now. He strips the other down too letting those clothes join his own. 

They restart their kiss making pleased sounds into each other's mouths as their hands explore. They explore every inch of each other's ribs feeling every last one. 

Error is the first to bring his hands down to start rubbing Inks pelvic bone. 

Ink cries out in pleasure and his rainbow magic manages to form a dripping wet pussy. He spreads his legs with a groan as Error slips three fingers inside.

Error breaks the kiss smirking down at Ink. "O-Oh my Ink. Y-You're so w-wet for me already?" 

Ink cracks and eye open looking at Error lustfully. "Of course. I love feeling your cock deep inside me."

Error lets out a glitchy purr then dips his head down licking Inks neck.

Ink closes his eyes moaning loudly in pleasure. He tilts his head to the side exposing more of his neck for his mate. "Ah! Yes Error! More!" He cries out bucking into the thrusting fingers inside of his pussy.

"Heh." Error slightly huffs against Inks neck. He withdraws his fingers and shifts to sit up in which Ink opens one eye to watch. He brings the hand with the now wet fingers to rub his cock. 

Ink swears his whole face must be rainbow. He has seen Errors cock before though it never makes him not want to blush. He grips some grass below him as the love of his life gets into position. "Do it." He encourages the other who smirks down at him.

"As y-you w-wish." Error responds before slamming his cock deep inside of Ink.

Ink quickly moves his head back with a cry of pleasure. "Oh! Oh, Error! You feel so good!" He moans for him and feels Errors strings around his arms. He cracks open an eye just in time to see Error yank his arms up to be pinned above his head. 

"T-That's it." Error lets out another glitchy purr. "Moan for me louder." He lowers his head and bites down onto his loves neck. He begins thrusting into the other at the same time.

"Error! Error!" Ink cries out arching his spine as his eyes close from the force of the pleasure. "Right there! Please!" He pleads as Error keeps picking up the pace with his thrusts, until he is going as fast and hard as he can. He won't lie that he is truly enjoying every single minute of this. He tries to buck his hips up to meet the others thrusts. Though his attempts only manage to keep up with every second thrust from the other.

Error releases Inks neck grinning to himself as he looks at the mark that he had left behind. He brings his head up to look at and enjoy his mates pleasured face. "O-Oh Inky. You're s-so b-beautiful." He has one hand on the others hips and he brings the other to his loves cheek. He can feel the warmth of the blush like sunshine coming from his beloved. "D-Do you w-want it?" He questions staring down at the other. "Do you w-want me to f-fill you u-up with my c-cum? Make you m-mine forever? G-Get you nice a-and pregnant? For e-everyone to s-see?" He already knows the answer, though he has a feeling that hearing his mate say it in his pleasured voice is going to be hot. 

"Yes!" Ink cries out pausing for a loud moan before continuing. "Please Error! I want all of you!" He moans once more before he continues again. "I wanna be your baby mama! Please. Please make me pregnant with your baby!"

Error licks his teeth with his three tongues at this. "W-With pleasure d-darling." He can guess that Ink is getting close by the twitching of his hips. He keeps ramming his cock inside of the others pussy. He can feel the knot in his non-existing stomach start to appear. "I'm c-close. Gonna f-fill you u-up real n-nice." He keeps going even as some of his thrusts falter from how close he is. "O-Oh! Ink!" He cries out slamming inside the other as far as he can. He holds himself there as he releases his cum inside of the other. 

"Error!" Ink cries out cumming around the others cock. 

The two lay there for a few moments to catch their breaths. Ink opens his eyes as Error chuckles.

"C-Cumming just f-from me filling y-you up? Damn y-you really wanted t-this." 

"Of course I did." Ink confirms and brushes his hand against Errors cheek. "Hopefully it worked."

"W-Well." Error gains a slight mischievous grin and shifts as he's still inside of Ink. "W-Why don't we m-make sure? R-Ready for round t-two?" He questions in which Ink nods his head. He begins thrusting again finding Ink laying beneath him, knowing that he is breeding him, quickly makes his cock hard once more.

Dream goes with Cross to visit one world to see how things are going. They turn spotting monsters whispering and looking at each other a little worriedly. Dream takes the lead over to them as Cross follows.

"Excuse me?" Dream speaks getting the groups attention. "We're visitors and we couldn't help but notice that something seems wrong. What's the matter might we ask?"

"I guess you two haven't heard." A bear monster shifts as Dream tilts his head softly. 

"Alphys killed herself in her lab."

"What!?" Dream gasps raising his head eyes wide. "No! Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

Cross is quick to hug his mate pulling him close. He knows that Dream wishes that he could have done something to stop it.

"Yeah. Real tragedy. I bet Undyne is pretty upset."

Dream nods then glances to Cross who nods his okay. He takes the lead holding his mates hand as they head to Hotland. 

They arrive and see police tape, guards at the entrance, and some monsters standing nearby. They walk along closer to the tape to see if they can see anyone who might need help. 

Cross turns as Dream looks for Undyne. He blinks as he swears he sees something. He figures it might be nothing though the ground seems a little disturbed over there. He lets go of the others hand and heads over to it as Dream turns to him. He looks down seeing that it's footprints. He crouches down to try to check them out. He turns hearing Dream come over to him.

"There's two sets of footprints?" Dream questions quietly so the two follow them to a side door.

They pause the glance at each other realizing that something isn't right about this death. 

Two beings, human or monster, actually killed this worlds Alphys.


	6. Chapter six:

"It surely couldn't have been any of the others." Cross mentions looking to the footprints again. "I mean why kill just one and leave everyone else alone? If they're gonna break the peace then why not go all out?"

"Maybe it wasn't the others." Dream protests and meets his mates eyes. "There's only two sets of footprints here. I'd be a bit more convinced if there were more. Plus this isn't a world we usually go to. Maybe this worlds Alphys had some enemies? I heard of some worlds where they hide mistakes they made trying to help sick monsters. Maybe some family came for revenge after finding out?"

"Well I guess that is a possibility." Cross nods his head putting a hand to his chin in thought. "So maybe we should figure out what sick monsters this Alphys maybe tried to help. Then maybe we can try to check out their family?" 

"I doubt we'll get in." Dream admits shifting slightly. "That place must be crawling with guards now."

"Then maybe we should just leave it." Cross suggests causing Dream to blink at him. "I mean they'll probably find those monsters if they're still alive. Or evidence of them. Then maybe if they're alive whoever did it might come forward."

"Maybe."

Cross and Dream turn hearing the crowd rile up. They peer around the building to see strange melting looking monsters being escorted out.

"And that's probably them." Cross mentions as they watch. "So I bet they'll have it figured out soon enough." He turns t his mate. "Shall we head off then?"

Dream hesitates for a moment seeing Undyne upset and a little angry. "Hold on." He heads over to her with Cross following behind him.

Cross hovers by Dream trying to keep any other guards away from him. 

Undyne turns to look at Dream who gazes sympathetically at her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Dream mentions and Undyne sighs heavily.

"I thought things were getting better." Undyne mutters staring off at nothing. "Then this happens." She sighs heavily then turns back to Dream. "Thank you though. I might spend sometime with our friends." She doesn't understand it but she feels comfort from the small skeleton. She shrugs it off as gratefulness for his concern.

"I think that's a good idea." Dream looks pleased with that.

"I haven't seen you around before." Undone mentions to them.

"Oh. We're just visitors." Dream tells her with a smile. "We won't be here for long. I just wanted to share my apologies for what happened."

"Do you know Sans and Papyrus?"

Cross looks to Dream wondering how they should respond to this.

"No." Dream tells Undyne. "It's alright though. Like I said we're not staying long." He turns to Cross who nods his head. He turns back to Undyne. "We should get going."

"Wait!" Undyne pleads. "Where did you come from? I haven't seen any skeletons around other than Sans and Papyrus. I didn't know there were others."

"Well we come from a very far away place." Dream informs her. "We go around a lot of places. I don't really know if you'll see us again." He turns back to Cross. "Let's go."

The two head off as Undyne watches, she turns back hearing some monsters getting a bit more rowdy. 

She goes to help monsters reunite with their lost loved ones.

Cross and Dream go out of sight before heading back home through a portal. They turn as Blue turns from his spot on the couch.

"Hey." Blue greets them. "How'd it go?"

"An Alphys might have been killed by two. Probably from that world." Dream admits in which Blue looks concerned. 

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Blue mentions getting a compulsion to go to Mythtale. 

"Yeah but it seems like they'll work themselves out." Cross shrugs joining the other on the couch. 

Blue gets up though causing Cross to look in him surprise. "I've been sitting enough. I think I'll head out." He mentions to them. "I think you two have the house to yourselves."

"Be careful out there." Dream adds and Cross nods his head. 

"I will." Blue promises then heads through a portal to Mythtale. He is glad that neither of them had followed him through the portal. He turns away and heads off further into Mythtale as the portal closes. He looks around trying to see who he can see around.

"Oh hey you're back."

Blue pauses then turns around to see Mythtale Blue flying a little in the air behind him. "Hey there. Yeah I thought that I'd come to visit if that's okay." 

"Yeah that's okay!" Mythtale Blue nods his head. "My brother is at Muffets. Why don't you join us? I was gonna go see him."

"Sure." Blue agrees and follows along with Mythtale Blue.

The two make it to Muffets and head inside finding Mythtale Stretch. They sit down by him.

"Oh. Hey you two." Myth tale Stretch greets the two putting his drink on the table. 

"I invited him along. I didn't think you would mind." Myth tale Blue tells his brother who shrugs.

"You're right." Mythtale Stretch agrees and pauses to take a sip of his drink. He then responds once done. "I don't mind at all. It's good to see you again."

"You too." Blue admits as Mythtale Blue smiles more. 

"How have things been going?" Mythtale Stretch questions smiling at Blue.

"Oh. It's going quiet well. The peace is going well. We do still check out worlds to see how they're doing. Though with the peace it is nice. We don't have to worry about the others coming to try to destroy a world."

"Well that's good." Mythtale Blue agrees happy to hear this. "I'm happy to hear that it's going well."

"Indeed." Mythtale Stretch agrees with that. "Hey Muffet bring us some nice sweet drinks please?" He calls to the spider monster.

"Sure thing!" Muffed calls back. She makes them then gives each of them one. "There you go enjoy."

"Thanks!" Mythtale Stretch responds. 

"Try it." Mythtale Blue encourages Blue. "It's really good." He takes a sip of his own.

Blue does too and makes a content sound. "This is good."

"On me today." Mythtale Stretch adds in which Blue blinks at him. 

"You don't need to." Blue begins only for the other to respond.

"It's fine." Mythtale Stretch waves it off. 

"You're both so nice to me." Blue mentions and Mythtale Blue chuckles softly. 

"You're technically me. Just another version. I feel like you're a part of our family in a way." Mythtale Blue tells Blue who blinks at him.

"He's right." Mythtale Stretch adds causing Blue to turn to him. "If you ever need to you can come here to our world for as long as you need."

"Thank you so much." Blue really is thankful for them.

"We should tell you about our recent mission." Mythtale Blue suggests smiling wide at Blue. "We went and got to see an forest where we got to see the ruins of a castle. It was really cool." 

Blue listens to the other version talk about the old library with old scrolls, and old rooms in various states of falling apart. He is glad that they accept him so well as it does feel nice. He can see in Mythtale Stretchs eyes that they'll be doing this again. Which he doesn't mind as he feels excitement to know that he's their friends too.


	7. Chapter seven:

It's been a little bit...

Nightmare and Killer enter another world not caring what it's called. They know that they need to get back before the others will be around. They know it's their turn to let the good Sanss come over for the meet up. They move along quickly deciding to go for a different target this time. They notice some violence being shared with some monsters so they smirk. They do stay out of sight then they spot this worlds Sans and Papyrus.

It looks to be a darker version of Undertale though isn't Underfell.

The Sans has a black jacket with a grey hood, black sweats, a dark grey tank top, and red slippers. His eye lights are white like Classic, Undertale Sans. 

The Papyrus has a black t-shirt with a red stripe on the end of his sleeves, as well as on the bottom of his shirt, dark blue short shorts with a mahogany stripe on the top, black knee high boots, red elbow length gloves. His eyes look a bit like Underfell Papyruss eyes though the colour of his eye lights is also white like his brothers.

"I say we make it a bit more fun." Killer whispers and gestures to the Sans in which Nightmare nods.

"I think it's worth the risk." Nightmare takes the lead as they head along following along the two. 

They stay out of sight and wait as the two make it to the Sanss sentry post. They wait as they listen to the two.

"And don't you fucking think about trying to skip away from your duties." The Papyrus snaps at his brother who sits on a stool behind his sentry station.

"Yeah yeah control issues. Go ahead and check your puzzles."

"I'm serious Sans!" The Papyrus huffs at his brother. 

"I know." The Sans assures him in which the Papyrus huffs then walks away.

Nightmare and Killer wait for a bit to make sure the Papyrus is gone.

"Lure him onto the path." Nightmare tells Killer in a whisper. "We're gonna make sure that it's found. I'll block him and distract him. You kill him."

Killer nods his head then teleports to the other side of the path. He stays behind a tree. He tosses a bone to the snow quickly making it vanish as the Sans looks his way. 

"Who's there!?" The Sans gets up demanding. His right eye glowing scarlet red. He moves forward ready to fight if needed. He stops in the middle of the path and scanning the trees for any signs of anyone. He hears footsteps so he spins around summoning bone attacks. He sees Nightmare standing there. "Who are you!?" He demands.

Nightmare smirks widely. "Your worst nightmare." He responds with a chuckle not intimidated by the other. 

Before the Sans can attack Killer leaps onto him from behind. He gasps then is stabbed in the back his hidden soul getting hit. He falls to the ground with Killer on top of him. He cries out before dusting. 

Nightmare looks pleased at this. He gestures with a tentacle to Killer so the two duck back into the trees.

Two dog monsters in black slightly tattered robes rush over only to find the Sanss jacket... And dust... 

Before the two can even figure anything out the Papyrus arrives; also having heard something going on. 

The Papyruss eyes widen as the two dogs look to him. He can see his brothers dust. He clenched his hands into fists fighting back tears not wanting to show weakness to the dogs. "How dare you!?!" He snarls and flicks an arm up.

Sharp bones shoot up stabbing the two dogs from multiple angles. This causes the dogs to dust.

The Papyrus rushes to his brothers dust and clutches his sweater close. "I'm sorry!" He sobs quietly. "I'm sorry this had to happen."

Nightmare chuckles darkly. "A success." He turns going through a portal with Killer following.

The two look to Dust, Blood, Error, and Axe who are staring at them in the living room.

"Ah. You're all here." Nightmare greets them casually but the older three look a little suspicious.

"Where did you go? And why is there blood on Killers hand?" Dust questions in which Killer quickly tucks his hands into his pockets. 

"Just a fight. Nothing serious. That monster started it." Nightmare tries to brush it off.

Dust runs past them making it through the portal before it closes. 

Nightmare clenches his teeth and his eyes narrow where Dust went to.

Dust comes back through another portal glaring at Killer and Nightmare. "How dare you!?" He snaps at them angrily. "It wasn't a fight! You just killed a Sans in a world! And blamed it on two innocent monsters! I heard from the Papyrus talking to himself that he should have stayed as after he left his brother was killed. Which is what he came back to clearly. Thinking it was the two monsters.”

The others look to each other at this displeased and a bit concerned.

Error and Blood mutter to themselves about not having guessed the breaking point was this soon.

"Is there any other deaths you want to own up to?" Dust demands of the two in which Nightmare huffs.

"That's none of your business!" Nightmare snarls glaring at Dust. "You wouldn't even understand! Being distracted by your kid! And such things. While we just had to deal with it alone!"

"Dad?"

Nightmare turns to see Eclipse looking at him hurt.

"I thought you agreed to the peace for me and mom." Eclipse points out.

"Oh come off it." Nightmare rolls his eyes.

"It was just two insignificant lives." Killer adds with a shrug.

"Two!?!" Dust can't believe what he is hearing. "When did the other one happen?" His arms angrily crossed over his chest. 

"While you guys were at our enemies house." Nightmare admits with a heavy sigh. "It's not that big of a deal. We didn't destroy a world by doing it."

"I can't believe you!" Blood joins in this time.

Error hangs back by Axe. He knows that if it goes to a fight Dust and Blood wouldn't want Axe to stay there. 

"We agreed on a peace and you two just go ahead breaking it! As if it means nothing to you!" Blood adds hands clenched into fists. "I thought we were all in this fucking peace together! But it seems like you two just want to leave us behind. What? Have we gone too soft for your liking? So you're just going to throw all that we did away!? We all do our best to keep the peace!"

"I suggest you leave." Dust adds turning away from them. "I don't think any of us want to see you here again." His thoughts of Nightmare being the boss, Killer his queen, and needing to show respect is gone. He has no trace of them left. His son Axe does pop into mind and he will do what he must to keep his future happy. 

"Eclipse." Killer begins as he turns to his son.

"No mom." Eclipse shakes his head. "I'm not going to help you with this. You promised peace. For us. Then you broke our trust that you could keep it." He turns and walks off.

Nightmare snarls. "Fine! You're all useless now anyway." He opens a portal leaving with Killer.

No one goes after them.

A few moments later a portal opens in which all the good Sanss with Cross come through. 

"Hey guys! Great to see you again!" Dream pauses as they all can feel the tension in the air. He doesn't even notice the portal close behind them. "Is everything alright? What's going on? Where's Nightmare and Killer?"

"They're not welcome here." Dust huffs making the others confused. "They killed two monsters! One back when we were at your place without them. And mother just a little bit ago." 

At this the good Sanss are surprised.

"I thought the peace was going great!" Dream mentions trying to wrap his head around this.

"Could it be that Alphys we heard died?" Cross looks to Dream. "We thought it was someone in that world. But there was two sets of footprints."

"I hate to say it but it probably was them." Dream shifts looking down. "I can't believe they'd do this. I thought we could trust them to keep the peace."

"Well seems not." Blood snorts standing by his mate.

"What should we do now?" Black brings up the question knowing that this is serious. 

Error goes over to Ink. "Sorry. Well probably have to announce your pregnancy another time." He whispers to his love gently touching his mates stomach. 

Ink hugs his mate who hugs him back.

They all try to figure out what they should do starting to talk about even trying to capture them. 

Axe turns noticing Stretchs ghost to stand by Blue.

Stretch looks to Axe almost pleadingly as if wanting him to be able to at least share a message.

Axe approaches Blue causing the others to turn to look.

Blue looks down to Axe. "What's up little one?" He questions only to be confused as Axe does his concentration. 

"Axe. Nows not the time to-" Dust is cut off as Stretch appears by Blue who looks shocked.

"P-Pappy!?" Blue questions in shock staring at his brother who turns in surprise. 

Stretch quickly understands that Axe managed to help him be seen. "Hey bro." He greets Blue who starts crying and rushes to hug him. He hugs him back holding him close. 

"I'm sorry!" Blue cries to his brother as he stays in his arms. "I'm so sorry I left without telling you! We then protected our home worlds and I couldn't go back. I saw you die and I felt so horrible! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you!" He tumbled over his own words. He feels his brother rub his back as the others let them have their own moment. 

"Shh. It's okay Bro." Stretch tries to assure his crying brother keeping his brother held close. "I was worried about you but I am really proud of you. You did so well. I've been watching over you and you've done so much good. I'm glad that you got to help with all those things."

Blue sniffles and looks up to his brother. His tears are gently wiped away by said brother. "I missed you so much."

"Same here bro." Stretch confirms and stays close to his brother until he calms down. He lets him go and steps back. "I'll stay close. Even if you can't see or hear me. I'll be there. I promise." He mentions and Axe breaks his concentration as Dust places a hand on his shoulder. He had noticed and knows that they have had their moment, now Blue needs to help to figure out what to do with the two killers. 

"I'll make sure you stay proud of me." Blue promises and Stretch vanishes from his sight. He knows that his brother will remain there. He knows that he'll keep his promise that he'll be close by. He looks to Axe with grateful eyes. "Thank you." He says to the child who grins happily.

"Why don't you go and find Eclipse? Cheer him up?" Dust suggests in which Axe nods then runs off.

They all look at each other knowing it's time to discuss what to do about Nightmare and Killer.


	8. Chapter eight:

Nightmare and Killer are sitting on a large rock on an island in the middle of a lake. 

"So... What do we do now?" Killer questions glancing to his mate a little concerned. 

"We make a new home for ourselves." Nightmare informs Killer glancing out to the lake. "And we do whatever we want. No more peace to hold us back. We can kill all we want. If that's what we choose to do." 

Killer makes a sound of agreement. "Where shall we begin?" 

"Making a home for ourselves." Nightmare gets off of the rock as Killer follows. "This is on the surface. Let's find a city."

So the two cross the bridge then head through the country side. They take a good walk then make it to a city where monsters and humans are. They go in blending with the others.

No one really notices them as it's like they're just another monster. 

They come across a townhouse for sale.

A monster family standing with the human selling the place.

"Thanks but I think that we'll find another place." The monster mother informs the human.

"Alright. Thank you for stopping by." The human nods and the family leaves. He sighs and glances to the townhouse. He turns seeing Killer and Nightmare approach.

"How much?"

"Two thousand five hundred. Everything is updated to current standards. Current technology." The human doesn't get to continue as Nightmare gives him a bag full of gold.

"Keep it all."

The two are given the key to the place and head inside as the human leaves with a for sale sign. 

Indeed it looks pretty modern. A nice living room, behind it is the way to the kitchen, stairs going up to a second floor against the wall, and the bedroom or bedrooms probably being upstairs.

"This will work." Nightmare approves then glances to his mate who nods in agreement. "Okay. We now have a home where we can plan. We need to have some revenge and to try to show them that we won’t be ones to back down so easily. They haven’t won just because we left the house." 

The two sit on the couch given with the place to begin planning. 

"We all should keep an eye out as we try to search for them." Cross says as they all are pretty much ready to go.

Eclipse and Clarity are going to watch Axe to stay out of danger. 

"We have to find them before they kill someone else." Dream agrees though before he can open a portal Error speaks up.

"W-Wait!" 

Everyone turns their attention to Error. 

"I t-think Ink s-should stay b-behind too. He i-is pregnant a-after all." Errors words surprise the others as Ink shifts a little blushing. 

"Ink! Why didn't you say anything?" Dream hurried over to Ink quickly hugging him.

"We we're gonna say something." Ink informs Dream. "The whole thing with Nightmare and Killer interrupted it."

Error gets a congrats elbow from Dust who grins at him as he turns to look. 

"Well I think Errors right. You should stay away from fighting and danger." Dream takes a step back looking at Ink with seriousness in his gaze. 

"Okay. I'll be careful." Ink promises to Dream and the others. 

"We'll see you when we get back." Dream heads through a portal Blue made for the first world to check. 

They leave as Ink waves bye to them. 

As the portal closes Ink heads to go check on how the kids are doing. He might as well make some useful time while here. He pauses to lift his shirt looking to the little red soul with a rainbow shine to it in his summoned tummy. "Heh. Hopefully I can welcome you into a nice multiverse little one." He rubs his stomach by the little soul before lowering his shirt. He heads to continue on his way finding the kids.

Clarity is playing with Axe and Eclipse is sitting to the side looking a bit upset.

Ink sits next to Eclipse who turns surprised.

Clarity turns too.

"They decided I should stay behind." Ink tells them. "Since I'm pregnant with a child."

"Congratulations!" Clarity calls to him and Ink smiles at her. 

"Thanks." Ink responds then turns to Eclipse. "I know it's hard to believe your parents would do this. Though it was what they knew for so long."

"I tried to help them. I thought that they'd be okay." Eclipse admits to Ink. 

"You didn't do anything wrong." Ink places a hand on Eclipses shoulder. "You tried to help. That's all that you could have done. They did this by their own choice. At least be glad that you did your best to try to lead them away from it."

Eclipse takes a breath and nods. "I guess you're right. I don't know what else I could have done. I gave them ideas for what they could do to help them. Though I guess they didn't take it." 

Ink nods softly. "And it's not your fault." He blinks as he is suddenly hugged by the other. He hugs the other back gently rubbing his back. 

Eclipse relaxes under the soothing touches. He's glad that Ink did stay behind. "Thank you Ink."

"It's no problem Eclipse." Ink assures the other. 

The group starts to look around Mythtale trying to see if the two are there.

Blue brought them there wanting to check on how Mythtale is doing. He tries to find Mythtale Stretch and Mythtale Blue hoping they're okay. He spots them talking outside of Muffets. He leaves them be to continue helping in search for Nightmare and Killer. 

"Well seems like they're not here." Dream mentions as they all gather together after checking around. He opens a portal for them to go through only to hear a scream. 

They hurry away from the portal with Blue in the lead and the portal closes. They skid to a stop as they find Nightmare and Killer.

Nightmare and Killer are standing by two piles of monster dust. 

A group of monsters are in a crowd keeping a distance in fear of being next.


	9. Chapter nine:

"Ha! You were right! This is the perfect place to start!" Nightmare chuckles to Killer.

"Well I did tell you I saw Blue here before. So this should hit hard. Making them regret the attempt of peace." Killer responds to Nightmare grinning widely. 

"Stop this!" Mythtale Stretch comes over with Mythtale Blue following.

Nightmare gestures to Killer who then dashes quickly for Mythtale Stretch. 

"NO!!!" Blue screams and rushes forward. He jumps in front of Mythtale Stretch arms spread out. He closes his eyes tightly as Killers knife slashes his torso in a diagonal line. He can feel his clothes starting to become soaked with blood.

"Blue!" Mythtale Stretch cries out in horror as Killer takes a few steps back. He catches Blue as he collapses. He falls to his knees holding Blue as Mythtale Blue sits next to them worriedly. 

Blue glances to Mythtale Stretch and offers a smile, even as a drop of blood drips down the bottom of his mouth. "I'm glad you're okay." He admits then coughs for a moment. He had gotten to know the other over time. He even felt close to him with the other when he just watched. He is relieved that he got to know them and hang out with them sometimes. 

"You'll be okay." Mythtale Stretch pleads to Blue as he tries to use healing magic to save him. "I'm not going to let you die." 

"Please don't die." Mythtale Blue tries to help with healing magic as well. He wants the skeleton he's come to see as a friend to live. "You saved my brothers life. I have to repay you for it."

Blue is glad that at least he can spend his dying moments with them. "I'm sorry that it had to end like this. I'm really happy I got to know you both though." He admits as his eyes begin to close. 

Stretch watches on in horror and sadness knowing that it is Blues time to go. 

"No! Don't give up!" Mythtale Stretch pleads to Blue seeing the other closing his eyes. "You can make it through this. Just hold on a bit longer." He tries to increase the amount of healing magic he's using. He doesn't care if he pushes himself as long as Blue is saved.

Blues eyes remain open for a few moments looking at Mythtale Stretch, then to Mythtale Blue. He looks back to the first monster and offers him a smile. Wishing to be able to assure him that even though he's leaving that everything will be okay. He lets the words spill out knowing he's running out of time. "You have each other. And that's the best thing in the world. I know you two will cherish every moment you have together. I wish you two luck. I'll visit you even if you can't see me. I promise." His eyes close for a final time in the land of the living. His body turns to dust leaving his scarf being on Mythtale Stretchs hand.

The healing magic stopping as the dusting happens. 

"BLUE!!!" Mythtale Stretch screams in which everyone pauses to turn to him. 

The group had been going against Killer and Nightmare, though they with the two have noticed that Blue has dusted.

Dream turns to Killer and Nightmare really angry that one of his friends died. He does notice the others are ready to back him up. He charges towards Killer to try to slam into him. 

Killer doesn't have to move as Nightmare grabs Dream with a tentacle. 

Dream is tossed away from Killer slamming him against a wall. 

The others in the group also starts to try to stop the two again.

Mythtale Blue hugs his brother as they both are crying due to Blues death. 

Mythtale Stretch glances up to the fighting going on.

Nightmare and Killer are doing their best to defend themselves from the onslaught of attacks. 

Mythtale Stretch clutches Blues scarf in his hand as he watches.

"Brother." Mythtale Blue speaks getting his brothers attention to him. He stares watery eyed and pleading to him. "Please don't throw your life away. Don't let Blues sacrifice go in vain." 

Mythtale Stretch puts his free hand gently on his brothers own. "I won't leave you." He promises his brother with an assuring though sad smile. "On Blues honour and sacrifice I promise you that."

Mythtale Blue hugs his brother who brought his arm up in slight surprise. 

Mythtale Stretch uses his one hand to hug back. 

Neither noticing Blues scarf is between them as though Blue is also a part of this hug.

Blue looks to see his brother and heads over to him. He hugs him as the other hugs back.

"Welcome to the land of the dead." Stretch greets to Blue as they continue to hug. "I'm so proud of what you did. Sad that it had to end in your death. Though proud. You're such a good skeleton Sans."

"Thank you Pappy." Blues tone shows how happy he is to hear this. He slightly pulls away as Stretch lets him. "Are the others okay?"

"We can go watch them. They just won't be able to see or hear us." Stretch offers in which Blue nods so they head to do so. 

Dream gets to his feet from being slightly dazed on the ground. He sees Nightmare and Killer fighting refusing to back down. He must admit that it is quite nice to see two groups, who were once enemies, come together to fight for a shared desire. He knows that they all want peace even if they have to go against Nightmare and Killer. He is aware that the peace made them see the better things in life than killing, so they're willing to fight for it. He fears that the two will run away to start this all over again. He swallows harshly realizing that he has one solution which is the best for this situation. He gets to his feet determined to make this count. 

To make sure that the two won't get another chance like this. 

Dream summons his bow weapon and pulls back the sting aiming it at Nightmare. He lets an arrow of blue light appear as he does so, the marks that look like a strange language glow blue as well. He has to adjust his aim as Nightmare is moving around. He focuses though taking his time to make sure that he does hit the right target. He releases the string and arrow, causing the arrow to start flying straight towards Nightmare. He almost swears that time has slowed down as the arrow flies.

Nightmare moves back slightly to dodge an attack. He doesn't yet notice the arrow heading straight for him. He does at the last moment as he turns though by then it is too late. He is struck by the arrow right where his soul is as it's also hit. He falls backwards landing on the ground on his back. His tentacles disappearing. 

"NIGHTMARE!!" Killer screams and races over to his mate as all the fighting stops. He falls to his knees next to the other reaching down to hover his face over him. "No. No. No. No. No. No!" He places a hand on his beloveds chest ready to use healing magic.

"Killer..." 

Killer blinks and looks from his hand to Nightmares face. He finds a hand slightly shakily is put overtop of his own. "Nighty." His eyes show tears forming as he stares at the love of his life. "Don't worry. I'm going to heal you. You'll be okay." He starts to use healing magic pleading silently for it to work. 

"Run Killer." Nightmare tells Killer who shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving you." Killer insists as he keeps up the healing magic on his beloved. 

"Please.... I love you...." Nightmare voices weakly then his visible eye closes. His body turns to dust leaving Killer clutching his jacket that is stained black. 

Killer holds his mates jacket close as he cries and sobs over the dust left behind. After a few moments he opens his eyes tearful though pissed. He turns and notices that Dream is holding the bow though doesn't seem ready to use it again. 

Dream is watching the scene sad that it came to this though he can't let the war restart. 

Killer snarls and clutching his mates jacket in one hand he swiftly charges Dream. He summons a knife and jumps into the air with a cry of anger with grief. He is ready to kill Dream for what he did to Nightmare. 

Cross is the first to move into action. He summons his large red knife and leaps at Killer from the side. He slashes the other mid air throwing him to the ground away from Dream. He doesn't even notice that Killers knife vanishes as the other falls. He himself lands on his feet a little in front of his mate.

Dream lets his bow vanish and he runs over to Cross. He grabs onto his mates arm that isn't attached to the hand holding the knife. He looks with the others to Killer who is laying there bleeding. 

Killer glances to the jacket of his mate that is still clutched in his hand. His hand that is raised above his head from how he landed, on his side, on the ground. He smiles softly silently thinking 'See you soon my moonlight.'. Before his body turns to dust leaving his own jacket behind to lay there with Nightmares own. 

The others glance away knowing that this was for the better, and that they had brought this upon themselves. 

Dream lets out a heavy sigh then buried his face into his mates scarf. "It's over." 

"Yes, it is." Cross agrees and turns to look to his mate. "Are you okay?" 

"I... I think so." Dream admits not seeing Cross let his knife vanish. He feels the other put his free arm around him. "I just wish that it didn't have to end up like this. I thought I could have my brother back." 

"It's okay." Cross shushes him gently as he rubs his back. He feels the other tighten his grip on his arm a bit. Which he doesn't mind. "I'm sorry that it turned out like this. They really left us no choice." 

Dream nods his head.

After a few moments the two of them move apart and share a quick kiss. They turn to look to the two’s jackets that were left behind from them dusting. 

Dream’s gaze then ends up going to look to Mythtale Stretch and Mythtale Blue. He moves away heading over to them as Cross lets him watching him as he heads over. He sees the two look up to him as he approaches.

Mythtale Stretch looks to the scarf of Blue in his hand. He then turns back to Dream and offers it to him.


	10. Chapter ten:

Dream smiles at Mythtale Stretch before he shakes his head softly. He pushes the others hand back to him. “You keep it. I’m sure that he would have wanted you to have it.” 

Mythtale Stretch pulls the item closer to himself then nods softly. “Thank you.” He says to Dream who offers him a smile. “And we are sorry that all of this had happened.” 

“It is okay. It isn’t your fault.” Dream assures him then he glances to the others before turning back to Mythatle Stretch. “We should probably get going.”

“Good luck out there.” Mythtale Blue wishes upon them and Dream nods his head. 

“You two as well.” Dream heads to the others where Classic opens a portal to take them back to the dark army’s home so they can report what happened; to those that stayed behind. 

Mythtale Blue turns to his brother who is looking to Blues scarf that they got to keep. 

Dream takes his brother and his brothers mate’s jacket along with them. He figures that they shouldn’t leave them behind. He offers them to those that remain of the dark army. He wonders what they want to do with them. 

The group had decided to let the jackets lay on the bed that the two had once shared as their room remains untouched. They’ve been doing their best to help Dreams group with keeping the peace not wanting to see a war again. 

Mythtale Blue heads past his brother only to turn. 

Mythtale Stretch has tied Blue’s scarf to his arm so that way the other is always with them in a way. 

“Good morning Pappy.” Mythtale Blue greets to his brother then he turns to Blue’s scarf. “And good morning to you too Blue.” He does the usual greeting as they do talk to the scarf as if speaking to Blue himself. 

They’ve made it a usual thing for them as they cope with the loss of their friend who had saved Mythtale Stretch from death. 

“Shall we go and get some breakfast?” Mythtale Stretch offers in which Blue nods his head. 

So the two set off to go get themselves some breakfast. 

Ink holds onto his baby as he looks down at the child he had given birth to. 

Error is sitting next to him on Ink’s bed with the others around in the room congratulating the two. 

The two’s child is a black female skeleton with a white spot on her cheek like Ink’s black spot on his cheek, red fingers, eyes are pink circles with a red circle in the middle, a smile with white teeth, a purple tongue, and is wrapped in a bright blue blanket. She giggles happily at here parents. 

“S-She’s beautiful.” Error mentions looking at his daughter with pride. 

“She is.” Ink agrees and nuzzles his precious child. “Our sweet little angel, welcome to the world.”

“Did you two decide on a name?” Dream asks in which Ink and Error share a smiling glance before turning to the others. 

“We have actually.” Ink confirms to them as they listen to hear what the name of the new member is. “We’ve decided that if it’s a girl we’d name her Nova.” 

“Nova is a beautiful name.” Dream really does like the name. He looks to the child who glances to him. “Welcome to the world Nova.” 

Nova makes a few baby sounds at Dream who chuckles softly at hearing the adorable sounds. 

……………..

Killer stares at his teacher Mr. Nightmare. 

Mr. Nightmare is a white skeleton with purple eye lights, a black hat with a white crescent moon on it. He is teaching the class about some history. 

Killer is blushing as he thinks to himself how hot his teacher is. 

Mr. Nightmare glances to him and for a moment Killer swears that he sees a blush on the others face. He turns back to his lesson. 

Killer hears a few small whispers so he glances to the seats to his right. 

Blue, Stretch, Lust, and Taffy are sitting in their seats whispering together probably a bit bored or planning a hang out with each other. They are friends after all. 

Killer turns away to ignore them to look back at Mr. Nightmare. He slightly jumps in shock when the school bell rings so Mr. Nightmare closes his book.

“Okay. I want everyone to start think of what you want to do for your research for what topic of history you want to do for your next big project.” Mr. Nightmare tells the students as they get ready to leave.

Killer gathers his things slowly and is the last student to head to leave the classroom. 

“Killer. Do you mind if you stay back for a moment?” Mr. Nightmares request causes Killer to stop. 

Killer turns clutching his books to his chest nervously. “S-Sure Mr. Nightmare.” He heads over to the teacher. “What is it?” 

“I was wondering if you were doing anything after school?” Mr. Nightmare rubs the back of his skull with a slight blush on his face. “I was going to go out to the large mall. I thought maybe you could come with me.” 

Killer perks up even more and blushes at the offer. “Of course I’ll join you.” He agrees to this sharing a smile with his history teacher as they both are blushing. “Thank you for inviting me over Mr. Nightmare.” He is glad that he lives alone as his family died in an accident, which is sad though at least he can go out without having to worry. 

“Great” Mr. Nightmare is happy to hear that Killer has agreed to hang out with him. He really had hoped that the other really would say yes. He knows that he probably shouldn’t though he does love Killer. He has never felt this way about anyone else for the entirety of his life. 

Killer chuckles happily making Mr. Nightmare smile even more.

“Oh, and Killer. You can feel free to call me Nighty if you really want to.” Mr. Nightmare offers as both his and Killer’s blushes darken as he says those words. 

“Hehe. Okay Nighty.” Killer tries it out finding that he really likes how it sounds coming out of his mouth. 

It also seems that Mr. Nightmare also really likes the way that the nickname comes out of Killers mouth. He smiles widely as the two share a look of crushing on one another. 

Just outside of the doorway looking in slightly around the open doorway, with his hands gripping the door frame, is Dream who smiles at watching the two of them. He ducks out of sight and turns away. He heads along down the currently empty hallway. “May you two have a good life together.” He mentions quietly to himself with a glance back over his shoulder, knowing that though the two don’t remember their past life at least they are still in love so they’ll have each other. He turns away and walks further down the hallway where a portal opens up. He walks on through it disappearing from sight. 

The portal closing behind him.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote almost all of this on my phone so I really hope I caught any autocorrects. 
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed this story! 
> 
> My very good friend Dragonsrule18 gave me the idea for the title of this story. She makes great stories so I do suggest that you go to check her out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
